Okurete no Call
by bluenettes
Summary: Mungkin, Ryuunosuke mendadak kangen Rinka.
An _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ Short Fanfiction

 _Ansatsu Kyoushitsu_ © **Matsui Yuusei**

˹ chiba haya ˼

. . .

 _Okurete no Call_

 _—the late call._

 _. . ._

"Uhm?"

—adalah kalimat pertama Rinka begitu menjawab panggilan _video call_ di ponselnya. Ia merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan mengangkat layar ponselnya sejajar dengan wajahnya sendiri untuk melihat wajah yang (sangat) tidak asing disana, memiringkan kepala dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak terlihat—kedua matanya dihalangi poni hitam lumayan panjang.

"Malam. Kau habis mandi?" suara di ujung sana memulai.

"?!"

Rinka hanya memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Ujung rambutmu basah. Lehermu juga basah."

Rinka menjatuhkan ponselnya dan segera menyadari posisinya yang sedikit memalukan. Ryuunosuke bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas hanya dari layar ponsel, atau memang Ryuunosuke terlalu perhatian?

"Hmp."

Ponsel kembali di hadapkan ke wajahnya, kali ini dalam posisi duduk bersandar di kusen jendela kamarnya di lantai dua. Angin malam meniup punggungnya, gadis itu sedikit merinding sekarang. Dan wajah seseorang di dalam layar menambah getaran aneh di sekujur tubuhnya. Ryuunosuke mengulas senyum tipis di ujung bibir. Rinka memerah, sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya dari layar ponsel.

"Kenapa malam-malam menelepon?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ryuunosuke cuek. "Bagaimana SMA-mu?"

"Baik…" Rinka bergumam pelan. Dia tidak ingin mengingat beberapa upaya anak jahil di kelasnya yang sangat tidak menyenangkan—toh ia bisa melawan mereka semua. Rinka yang lemah dulu bukan Rinka yang sekarang. "Ryuunosuke?"

 _HE?!_ —Rinka mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Sejak kapan ia bertanya dengan nada lembut dan memanggil nama depan laki-laki menyebalkan itu—Ryuunosuke? _Ih._

Chiba Ryuunosuke tersenyum lagi walaupun sedikit. _Kan_ , menyebalkan. "Baik juga. Kau ada ikut klub?"

"Tidak," jawab Rinka. Nadanya bosan.

"Aku juga."

"…"

Mereka diam. Telepon itu terasa tidak nyaman. Sudah dua bulan sejak mereka terakhir berhubungan satu sama lain, sejak kelulusan mereka dari SMP Kunugigaoka dan segala percobaan pembunuhan guru mereka yang mereka lalui bersama. Suasana semakin canggung, pastinya. Namun Ryuunosuke cukup baik untuk memulai lagi.

"Kau mau tidur?"

"Ya…"

"Jangan matikan teleponnya."

"Tapi baterainya tinggal lima belas persen."

"Biarkan saja."

Rinka menatap layar ponselnya lekat-lekat. Ia hanya pernah mendapat satu kesempatan melihat mata Ryuunosuke. Dan itu, menurutnya, sangat tajam dan menawan. _Err, apa ini_ —Rinka mengutuk pikirannya sendiri.

"K-kau mau melihat aku tidur, ya?!"

"Heh? Tidak," tukas Ryuunosuke. Tidak biasanya si _tsundere_ kege-eran.

Rinka memerah dan memasang tampang kesal. "Hmp," dan dia melemparkan ponselnya sembarangan ke atas kasur. Gadis dengan penglihatan jarak jauh sangat baik itu memeluk salah satu boneka yang ia dapat di _shooting gallery_ suatu festival—ya, dengan Ryuunosuke juga. Ia kemudian mengecek lagi layar ponselnya, dan menemukan Ryuunosuke malah tertidur duluan. Uh, poni laki-laki itu tersibak ke atas.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Mereka dekat, namun tidak cukup dekat. Meski demikian, mereka cukup sering berkomunikasi baik dengan telepon, _video call_ , _e-mail_ , dan lainnya. Dan entah sejak kapan mereka mengganti panggilan dengan nama depan masing-masing.

Ryuunosuke itu membingungkan, bagi Rinka. Rinka pun begitu, bagi Ryuunosuke.

Jemari lentik gadis berambut cerah itu maju, mengelus layar ponselnya, menatap wajah Ryuunosuke yang tidak berekspresi, hanya bernafas teratur. Senyum ringan telukis di bibirnya—kapan terakhir kali ia dan Ryuunosuke bisa sedekat ini?

"R-rinka?"

"H-hee!"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu kaget.

"Tadi ada yang menutupi layar, kukira ada apa," sosok laki-laki yang menutup kembali matanya dengan poni terlihat di seberang sana.

Rinka benar-benar kesal sekarang. "A-aku tadi membersihkan layar ponselku."

Ryuunosuke tidak bisa membayangkan hal selain fakta bahwa barusan Rinka menggosokkan ujung jarinya ke wajahnya di layar ponsel itu. "Bohong."

"H-hmp! Sudahlah," dengan sekilas kerutan di dahinya terlihat bersamaan dengan saat ia membalikkan ponselnya sehingga Ryuunosuke hanya mendapat visi gelap.

"Oh, waktunya tidur?"

Iris hijau bulat melirik jam dinding yang tergantung. _Pukul 11, ya_ , batinnya. Ia tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang lain selarut ini, sebelumnya.

"Y-ya, begitulah. Aku tidak mau kau melihatku."

Tawa kecil Ryuunosuke terdengar. Rinka tidak bisa mengabaikan tawa yang ringan dan menyenangkan itu.

" _Oyasumi_."

" _O-oyasumi_ … Ryuunosuke."

. . .

 _fin_. /krik krik

 _kindly review? ; ;_


End file.
